Congé à Pandora
by Apprile
Summary: Série de One-Shot sur les vacances à la plage de nos personnages favoris !
1. Requin et Échecs

Et voilà ! Plein de petites OS sur le thèmes des vacances ! J'écrirai au fur et à mesure de mon imagination et de mon inspiration (Quand je m'ennuie) ! Bonne lecture ! (Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf les conneries qu'ils débitent.)

* * *

La plage était un lieu parfait pour séjourner une petite semaine. Les Chains étant de plus en plus rares, la Duchesse Rainsworth décida qu'il était temps de détendre et distraire tout le monde. Elle avait donc envoyé Oz Vessalius et ses amis dans une de ses résidences au bord de la mer.

Les calèches se dirigeaient donc maintenant vers la demeure près de la mer, roulant calmement sur le sentier côtier. Il est vrai que vu de l'extérieur, tout paraissait calme. Vu de l'intérieur, c'était un peu plus différent. Dans une des calèches, il y avait Oz, Alice et Gil. La jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur la mer.

« Alice, peux-tu te taire, ne serait-ce que deux minutes ? » marmonna Gil en plaquant ses deux mains contre ses oreilles.

« Tu peux répéter ? J'ai pas bien entendu ! » cria Alice aux oreilles du pauvre Gilbert.

Oz rit en observant son valet et la brunette assis en face de lui.

« Sais-tu, Alice, que dans la mer, il y a des requins qui sont souvent très affamés ? » demanda Gil, un air innocent gravé au visage, voulant faire peur à la fillette.

« Des… Requins ? » souffla Oz soudain livide.

« Pouah ! » s'exclama Alice en croisant les bras. « Les requins, je les envoie valser à trois kilomètres sous terre ! »

Gil et Alice se turent soudain, et regardèrent le blond qui était pâle.

« Des requins… ? » répéta le Vessalius en écarquillant les yeux. « Dans cette mer ?! »

« Ne me dis pas que… » commença son valet en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as peur des requins ?! Haha ! » rit Alice en plaquant une main contre son visage. « Toi qui te fais poursuivre par des Chain qui en veulent à ta vie, tu as peur des requins ?! »

Oz se renfrogna. Gil baissa les épaules d'exaspération, se sentant honteux. Il voulait faire peur à la lapine pour la faire taire.

Du côté de la calèche de Break et Sharon, tout était calme. La jeune femme lisait un livre, tandis que son valet mangeait quelques bonbons. Quoi de plus normal ?

Du côté de la dernière calèche, Echo regardait attentivement le jeu d'échecs posé sur une table improvisée au milieu. Liam se tenait en face de la jeune fille regardant lui aussi attentivement le jeu, ainsi que les deux joueurs qui se lançaient des éclairs. Oscar et Vincent.

« Non ! Maître Oscar ! » s'écria Liam en plaquant ses deux mains contre son crâne. « Ne mettez pas le fou ici ! »

Le blond leva les yeux vers Liam.

« Je vais me débrouiller seul, merci, » répondit le Duc Vessalius en croisant les bras.

« Non surtout pas ça ! » s'écria encore une fois l'homme aux lunettes. « Vous allez perdre votre dame ! »

« Liam ! Je contrôle parfaitement la situation ! » rétorqua Oscar.

Vincent lâcha un rire, prenant son sourire trop parfait.

« Le perdant devra courir dehors, après la calèche, » proposa-t-il en regardant Oscar dans les yeux.

L'air de défi dans les yeux de Vincent empêchait le Vessalius de refusé. Un silence était tombé dans la calèche, les deux joueurs ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

« Liam ?! Je mets où la tour ?! » s'écria Oscar en plaquant ses deux mains de part et d'autre du plateau.

OooO

Le soir, dans la résidence en face de la mer, Oscar marchait difficilement dans le salon, pour ensuite s'écrouler dans le canapé. Gilbert, intrigué, observa le Duc.

« Vous avez mal aux pieds ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aux jambes aussi… » marmonna Oscar en soupirant. « Liam a perdu aux échecs et on a dû tous les deux courir après la calèche pendant presque une heure. »

Gil fronça les sourcils. Ca ressemblait aux idées tordues de son frère.

« Rectification, » rétorqua Liam en entrant dans la pièce, remontant ses lunettes d'une main. « _Vous_ avez perdu aux échecs. »

« Minute, » s'exclama le Duc en croisant les bras. « Qui m'a dit de mettre le fou derrière son cheval ? »

« C'était derrière l'_autre_ cheval ! »

« Eh bien il fallait préciser ! Après, tu m'as dit de placer ma reine devant sa tour ! C'est pas une atrocité ! On aurait dit le suicide d'un pion ! Merci pour ce conseil ! »

« J'ai dit devant le fou ! » s'exclama Liam exaspéré.

« Mais tu étais censé m'aider ! A la fin, je n'avais mangé que deux pions à ce satané Vincent ! » s'écria Oscar en baissant les épaules d'exaspération.

« Normal, vous ne m'écoutiez jamais ! »

« _Normal_, après avoir perdu ma reine, je faisais très attention ! »

« Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par _très attention_… » murmura Gil en fuyant les cris d'Oscar et du pauvre Liam.

Vincent, adossé au mur du couloir, avait entendu les deux concernés. Il riait silencieusement.

« Haha… J'aurais du demander au perdant d'incendier Pandora et de me livrer Oz. Ca aurait été plus facile ! »

* * *

A ne pas prendre trop au sérieux xD  
J'aime vos avis :3


	2. Sable et Grillades

J'ai mangé des grillades au bord de la plage hier et j'imaginais l'équipe de Pandora à ma place x) Bonne lecture !

* * *

La brunette, après avoir aperçu la plage au loin une fois sortie de la calèche, c'était précipité sur le sable frais, détalant comme un lapin. Après avoir hurlé sur un crabe qui l'avait pincé l'orteil, et après avoir couru derrière lui, partout sur le sable – encouragé par les cri de Vincent observant la fillette avec des jumelles -, Alice mis un pied, prudemment, dans l'eau.

« C'est froid… » dit-elle en faisant la moue. « Je préfère le sable ! »

« Le sable c'est irritant… » lâcha Gil qui se tenait derrière la fillette. « C'est petit et s'infiltre partout. Il gratte aussi… »

Break qui passait par là, sourire aux lèvres, s'arrêta derrière le valet d'Oz.

« Ah oui, je me souviens ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant un bras en l'air.

Gil se tourna, lui lançant un regard mauvais.

« Ce souvenir de quoi ? » fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Que tu hais le sable ! » répondit Break en cachant son demi-sourire derrière sa manche trop longue. « Tu l'as même crié en te réveillant… »

Gil écarquilla les yeux, pointant du doigt le valet de la Rainsworth.

« Non ! C'était toi ! » hurla-t-il en sentant un assassinat futur planer au-dessus de leur tête.

« Mais de quoi ? » rit Break en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« C'était toi la personne qui m'avait enterré sous le sable pendant que je faisais un somme ! »

« Désolé mon petit Gilbert, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. Excuse-moi si un vieil homme comme moi n'ait pas une grande mémoire ! »

Gil remonta ses manches et se mit à courir poussant des cris de rage, après Break, qui fuit vers le manoir en riant, suivit des moqueries d'Emilie. Alice les regarda partir silencieusement, priant pour que l'âme de Break ne repose pas en paix.

OooO

Le soir même, Oscar avait préparé un barbecue sur la plage. Gil surveillait les brochettes, en faisant attention à ce qu'Alice ne prenne pas, comme elle disait « accidentellement » une des brochettes de viandes bien garnie.

« Qu'elle vue magnifique ! » fit soudain Sharon en montrant du doigt le coucher du soleil se reflétant sur l'eau de la mer.

« Effectivement, la vue est magnifique… » fit Break en souriant sournoisement.

« Mais ce paysage serait meilleur si une certaine personne n'apparaissait pas dans mon cadre visuel ! » s'exclama Emilie en pointant du doigt Vincent qui prit une mine choquée.

Alice s'approcha de Gil, prenant un air de chien battu.

« Gilbert… Tu sais que tu as de beaux sourcils… » fit la lapine en détournant les yeux.

Gil faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Sharon, non loin d'Alice, marcha sur le pied de Break qui s'était mis à rire sous la remarque de la lapine. La Rainsworth fit bien attention de faire souffrir son valet à l'aide du talon de sa chaussure.

« _De beaux yeux_, Alice. De beaux yeux ! » marmonna Sharon en espérant d'Alice l'entende clairement.

« T'étrangle pas comme ça, » lança Alice à l'adresse de Gil soudain blanc. « C'est un compliment comme un autre. »

Alice soupira et tendit sa main vers Gilbert qui recula d'un pas, sentant le plan foireux là-dessous.

« Gilbert Nightray… » marmonna la lapine en levant haut la tête. « M'accorderez-vous… Cette brochette ? »

Break éclata de rire, suivit du rire d'Oz face au visage choqué de son valet. Gil avait les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant s'il fallait rire ou être désespéré face à la tentative d'Alice.

« Une demoiselle se doit d'accepter ce genre de demande, » lança Alice en croisant les bras, souriant.

« Je suis pas une demoiselle ! » s'exclama Gil en prenant part à la réalité, pointant du bout de sa spatule la brunette. « Et la véritable phrase est : _m'accorderez-vous cette danse_ ! »

« Non désolé, je n'accepte pas, » rit Alice en souriant sournoisement. « Pas envie de danser avec une algue, même à la plage. »

« Je vais t'étriper ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retenant de faire d'Alice un ragout de lapin.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je prenne une brochette ! » s'exclama la brunette en serrant les poings.

« Elles ne sont pas prêtes et tu vas te bruler ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Alice ? » sourit Oz en lui lançant un coup d'œil.

« Raven, » tenta la brunette.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, si elle se brûle, il sera plus facile de la cuisiner ! »

« Oz, » fit Alice en se tournant vers son valet.

« J'ai des doutes là-dessus, » continua le blond.

« Les garçons… » marmonna la lapine.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux _garçons._

« Les grillades ne sont pas en train de brûler ? » demanda la petite innocente.

Gil et Oz se tournèrent vers le barbecue. Des flammes rouges apparaissaient au-dessus de la viande.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria Gil en éventant les brochettes à l'aide d'une petite serviette en papier.

« Je vais chercher un seau d'eau de mer ! » s'exclama Oz en plaquant ses deux mains contre son crâne.

« Non ! » s'exclama Gil. « Surtout pas ! »

Oscar se mit devant le barbecue et en deux secondes, fit disparaître les flemmes. Ils observèrent tous les brochettes, silencieusement. Elles étaient toutes noires.

« C'est pas grave ! » s'exclama Break en souriant. « J'ai des brochettes de rechange dans le panier pique-nique ! »

« C'est vrai ?! » s'exclama Alice en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Break y sortit alors deux brochettes de bonbons, sourire aux lèvres. L'équipe resta blasée, devant les grillades à la façon Break.

« Mais, » commença-t-il en soupirant. « Je ne suis malheureusement pas dans mon acte de générosité suprême. Je m'excuse mais ces brochettes sont miennes. »

« Qu'on l'assomme… » marmonna Sharon.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, » sourit Vincent en attrapant le parasol d'une main.

« Ouais, il a raison pour une fois le _grand frère complexé par son autre frère_… » marmonna Alice, des étoiles malveillantes dans les yeux.

* * *

Et nos brochettes ont un peu cramés à la fin. Et merci ma soeur et ces dons de cuisine, pour avoir salé à mort les grillades... My God xD Voilà donc la réaction de Gil, quand Oz veut mettre de l'eau salée, c'est la réaction que j'aurais maintenant x) Réaction ? :)


End file.
